Generally, when an organic substance is analyzed to determine the composition of a functional group, infrared radiation is radiated onto the substance. The infrared radiation which has penetrated through the substance or has been reflected from the substance is resolved into spectrums. The infrared intensity for each predetermined wavelength is measured to obtain the spectrum. The infrared wavelength, in which the intensity of absorbing the projected infrared radiation is at its maximum, is respectively different for each functional group. Therefore, the spectrum obtained by measuring the intensity of infrared radiation, which has penetrated through or has been reflected from the substance, generates a peak in its wave form (a maximum value or a minimum value), in accordance with the functional group constituting the organic substance. The wavelength of infrared radiation, in which the peak is generated, allows the functional group constituting the substance to be determined.
When synthetic resin parts such as plastics are checked for impurities and are found to contain impurities and the positions and constitutions of the impurities are analyzed, a so-called area analysis is carried out in which the synthetic parts are cut in a plane, the plane is divided into a plurality of small regions, and infrared radiation is projected onto the small regions so as to analyze each small region in a similar manner to the above.
However, even if elements which constitute substances such as synthetic resin are identical to each other, the properties of the respective substances are very different from each other due to a coupling condition of the molecules or the like. Accordingly, when carrying out the above-described analysis, the method in which a wave form representing a spectrum changes, especially a wavelength of infrared radiation and an infrared intensity at a peak of a wave form representing the spectrum has been observed and pattern matching has been carried out with the state in which the wave form representing the spectrum of previously measured standard samples changes, in order to specify the substances. Therefore, in order to minimize errors and obtain an accurate infrared radiation intensity, it is necessary to carry out several measurements and then adopt the average value, so as to improve accuracy, thereby resulting in an increase in the time required for measurement, analysis, and the like.
With the aforementioned in view, a first object of the present invention is to obtain an area analysis method capable of carrying out measurement and analysis in a short period of time.
A second object of the present invention is to obtain an area analysis device capable of carrying out measurement and analysis in a short period of time.